


[Podfic] Written Lore

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Book of Sanguine [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Windhelm, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Sanguine tracks down Sultris Amor.





	[Podfic] Written Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247114) by [Fallowsthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn). 

> Thank you to Fallowsthorn for the recording permission! :D 
> 
> I've posted the whole series (to date) in full in [the first part of this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602193), if you'd prefer to listen to the whole thing in one go.
> 
> Also at [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/187016.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/187711774443/fandom-skyrim-pairing-none-rating-m).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_writtenlore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.mp3) (7.5 MB | 15:45)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_writtenlore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.m4b) (7.9 MB | 15:45)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
